Ryebelle
Population: 194, Size: 3 acres Wealth: 1,940 gp. Max value for sale: 64 gp. Max pawn value: 340 gp Demographics: Human (67%), Halfling (16%), Elf (13%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%) Wolfvost has a grand temple at the center, and is known for having high fashion. The ruler is on their death bed, with claimants competing for power. Human oppress the minority races. Shops Tavern: The Frigate's Boar Owner: Ilama Xistranth, Female Elf Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The tavern is a terra cotta sprawling single storey building, with a white tile roof and a small vegetable garden. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains several paintings on the wall and a large stew pot over a fire. Specials: Egg Sandwich with Bread (4 sp) Octopus Casserole with Cake and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Boar Pie with Cake and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: The Tempered Chain Owner: Dreeba Drosis, Female Half-Orc Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The blacksmith is a marble single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and softly blowing chimes by the door. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a large grandfather clock and fine weaponry hanging from poles stretched between the walls. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (46 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Other Patrons: Sillitae Amakiir, Female Elf Details Adelaide Paxton, Female Human Details Jeweler: The Shiny Bling Cart Owner: Dreal Sianasath, Male Elf Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The jeweler is a terra cotta single storey building, with a gray tile roof and well-made wooden furniture. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains an inviting hearth and glass display cabinets with jewelry. Specials: Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: Paenni Eldeart, Male Halfling Details Mary Larson, Female Human Details Gisel Rementh, Female Human Details General Store: The Bearded Cabinet Owner: Maena Wilverketop, Male Halfling Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a crowd watching performers and is next to a grand hall. Description: The general store is a brick big orb-like building, with a heather-thatched roof and a koi pond. It contains a number of small braziers and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. Specials: Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Alain Kettlewhistle, Male Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Bellie Goldfound, Female Halfling Details The house is a plaster sprawling single storey building, with a red tile roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A cat rests lazily on the bed.